The S Factor
by Tyrne J
Summary: ^_^* This was actually written to an away message: 1 and 2 locked in closet...r+r!!!


Disclaimer:Gundam Wing belongs to its rightful owners, who are somewhere in Japan, thinking happy thoughts.This fic is written for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.Please don't sue me; I'm not making money off of this, and I'd like to be able to afford college.

t_j:This was actually written to an away message.^_^ Crazy, aren't I?Maybe I just have a little too much time on my hands...Of course, this is actually an edited version of the story, but you'll get the same gist of it anyway ^_~

The S Factor

::by Tyrne_J

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

There was a slight pause as Duo readjusted his straw, then the noises continued.

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_Slur - _

_ _

Heero turned to give his partner a glare."Will you stop that?!"

Duo paused again, and looked over at the Wing pilot.

"Eh?Stop what, Heero?"

"That annoying slurping.I can't concentrate."

"What, this?"

_Slurp._

Heero glared at him."Yes.That."

"Oh, okay.Sure thing, Heero."

"Hn."Heero nodded shortly and returned to his reading.

_Slurp._

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurpslurpslurpslurpsl - _

_ _

_Whack!_

"Hey!"Duo rubbed his head and pouted at the raised magazine.

"I told you to stop it."

"It wasn't me!"

"Who else is in here?!"

There was another pause as Duo actually looked around the cramped room to see if anyone else was there.

Heero rolled his eyes at the dim light in the low ceiling, then returned to his reading."Just stop the slurping noises, okay?"

"Fine.Fine.Whatever."Duo _hmph_ed and sat back, his hands behind his head.He made an attempt to stretch his legs, but found that he would only hit Heero if he stretched out any further than he already was.

Heero glanced up again, blue eyes flashing.

"And sty on your side of the room."

"Okay, fine, fine.Like I wanna sit that close to you anyway."Duo closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found that he couldn't in the cramped quarters he and Heero currently shared."oy, Heero?"

"...What is it?"

Duo grinned evilly."you've got a crush on that girl, Relena, don'tcha?"

Heero visibly cringed, and leaned forward to hit Duo with the magazine again."If you don't shut up, I'll - "

"You'll what?"Duo dared him, sitting up to smirk at the other boy.

"I'll - "

Then, suddenly, the light flickered, and both boys looked up to see what was wrong.

"What the hell...?"Duo muttered, but Heero only shrugged it off and went back to his reading.

"Just go to sleep, Maxwell."

Duo shrugged, and leaned back against the wall again. "Man, it's hot in here."He tugged at his collar and sighed heavily."I could sure use a drink."He eyed his cup lazily, but decided not to pick it up.

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

_Whack!_

_ _

"Ow!I didn't do it!"

"Stop lying and get rid of that cup!It's been empty for the past hour!"

"Heero, I'm telling you it wasn't me!"

Heero rolled the magazine tighter, and leaned forward until his nose was only inches away from Duo's.In a low, quiet voice, he began, "Duo, _I'm_ telling _you_ - "

And the light flickered again, this time shutting down for good and plunging the room into darkness.

Duo made an irked sound, and was surprised when Heero did the same."What the hell is going on here?That's what I'd like to know.What kind of training exercise _is_ this?"

"Hn."Heero only grunted, but even though he couldn't see the other boy, Duo knew that Heero was slightly sorried.

Another minute passed, and Duo leaned back, once again, to try to get some sleep.He felt and heard Heero move back to his own side of the room."Eh, Heero, just wake me whenever the docs want us to actually _do something_ for a change."Then, he shifted over to his side, muttering, "Locked up in a closet with Mr. Grumpy for three hours - this is not cool at all..."

Heero, on the other side of the oh-so-spacious room, crossed his arms and glared at the darkness._He just won't shut up!_He almost groaned in disbelief.

_This must be some sort of endurance test._Heero nodded to himself, satisfied now that he had a reasonable answer to why the doctors had locked them in the closet.

The light flickered a little, but once again left the room in darkness.

Outside the closet, five figures argued heatedly over a tiny screen, arms waving and voices raised above a normal whisper.

"Drat it, O, quit knocking over the drinks!"

"Well, I wouldn't have even _touched_ the pitcher if you hadn't wanted to press your face against the screen, _H_."

"Will you two _shut up_?We may be missing something here!"

"What, Duo snoring?Admittedly, Heero's attacks with the magazine were amusing at the beginning, but now it's just plain getting boring."

"Well, they _would have_ gone further, except that _someone_ knocked over the pitcher and caused all the lights to go out - "

"I didn't do anything!_You_ were the one who kept getting too close to the screen!"

"I _said_, SHUT UP!!!"

There was a moment of silence, then:

"Well, I guess this disproves your theory, J.There is no such thing as 1x2."

End1

"...Well, technically, the lights are still out, so we really can't prove - "

"Oh, just shut up!They're not, so there!"

"..."

"Well..."

"I don't suppose we're going to let them out anytime soon, are we."

"...Well, we can wait and see if J's right.."

Five figures huddled around the TV set again, watching a black screen.

End2

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

_Slurp._

_ _

"Grrr..."

"What?!It _isn't me!!!_"

~

"S, will you quit that annoying slurping?!"

End3 ^_^

t_j:As usual, r+r!^_^the humor muse loves it whenever people review ~ and so does the drama muse...*hint-hint - please review that AU I wrote a while back^_~ *Not that I'd want to push you into reviewing or what...^_^;;


End file.
